Peonies and Problematic Promises
by HeartofLily
Summary: This is a sequel to Nightmares and Invitations that takes place after the series episode Damien Darko. You get to see how Dan tries to make up for hurting Blair and her reaction toward Dan's advances;as well as drama from their exes.
1. Peonies and Problematic Promises

Chapter One :Peonies and Problematic Promises

It had been sometime since she had seen Humphrey alone, with Serena back and her new concentration on finding a new path for herself and trying not to worry about that **kiss. ** No matter how much it changed everything. How much she didn't want it to change anything; so what she did was ignore it and make sure Lady Godiva was not too far from her side. So here she was preparing for a nice chance to paint the town…her lips and keep herself from wandering toward the beaten path to good old Brooklyn.

A sigh presses against her lips as she looks over the old film tickets that are now piling up in her trash can and Dorota hadn't bared to even toss them out maybe it was a way for her to be reminded of past decisions. She'd run a hand through her dark hair trying her best to consider what would be the best move for her to take and this Sunday was going to be a fifth movie but she couldn't deny what she needed to consider was her next step . Even if Humphrey had proven himself worthy of her graces by now she still couldn't believe that she'd given him the time of day. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all but she really wanted to make him sweat it out.

"Dorota!"*she'd scream as she'd moved to take a couple steps in the direction of her desk to find for herself a outfit to wear she was going out and needed a chance to clear her head.

"Ms. Blair! What's a matter?"* moving to bring herself from Serena's room to finish making up her bedroom and moving through the joined bathroom with Anastasia held in strapped to her chest.

" Dorota can we just bury recent events and head toward the cinema?* a soft pout crossing her lips just glad that the weekend was going to be the quiet that she needed and without Evereley constantly calling her she was bound to just relax.

"Yes but someone is downstairs for you Blair with flowers. "The wide eyed maid would smile gently toward Blair noticing that there is a bit of frustration plastered on the fiery brunettes features that she'd can't help but wish she could remove easily with a smile or dangling a carrot in front of her face.

"Flowers for me? Maybe my prince has finally decided to fly across the pond and whisk me away."Blair's features would turn into a bright smile before the sound of her blackberry goes off with another message from Humphrey," Eh… Dorota I entrust you with my phone for the day…he's moving from stalker to completely deranged."

Handing off her phone to Dorota she'd make her way down stairs smoothing out the folds of her hot pink skirt eyeing over the scenery of her mother's household but she couldn't sort out what she was feeling lately. It was true that Dan had did his best to make things for the better but she had to sort out if it was truly worth presuming about that would be considered friendship like so many he had disappointed her but the real downfall is that Humphrey always saying that he had a profound moral compass was just as tainted by the Upper East Side as she was now. All his Ideals were thrown out the window in one fail swoop but maybe that was because no matter how they would hate to admit it their friendship was as jaded as the flecks of green in Serena Van Der Woodsen's eyes. What could prepare them to start over? They had to be civil especially for the sake of sharing their long legged friend Blair could not simply ignore him forever because he wasn't just going to drop off the face of the planet let alone New York to please Blair Waldorf.

Upon walking down stairs there was none other than pink peonies waiting in the f oyer glistening with a glistening hot pink envelope dazzling in the center of the bouquet waiting for a good read. As she made her way down the stairs there would be the sound of the elevator dinging and heels clicking from the entrance to her mother's home which were attached to none other then everyone's favorite long legged beauty Serena. Blairs heart sank when she saw Serena as she looked from the flowers and then back toward the Blair as she descended down the staircase.

" Well it's good to see you with your felony convicted lap dog scurrying after your Marc Jacobs heels." A sour comment but she didn't obviously approve of Ben and she was afraid that he was just another escape from the safety of Dan's arms and the need to always pick men that Lily would snub her nose at.

" Nice to see you too Blair." Serena would say annoyed as she'd run a hand through her long blonde hair before catching her eyes toward the bouquest.* Really Blair he's changed and you can't exactly snub him the same way you did Dan when we were at Constance."

A sour pout crossed against Blairs painted rose lips as she looked over toward Serena before leaning in and pressing a kiss toward her friends cheek as if to make up for her words. Really she didn't want to argue it was too early and she didn't wish to fall back under worse terms with her friend and roommate.

" Oh stop it you act as if I scarred D-Humphrey for life with my words. He's done well enough in the last couple years to grow some back bone with me even if he has yet to find it to stand up to you. Admit it you've still got him wrapped around your fingers. All you have to do is twirl your hair in between your fingers and he comes a calling." Said pursing her lips in annoyance because it was true no matter what Serena did or what mess she made for herself everyone was ready to clean up after her.

" Blair just please don't not today. I'm just trying to cope with the two of them living together I don't need you on his back too Ben has enough trouble with people judging him already he doesn't need you added to the list and neither do I." giving that frustrated doe eyed look like she hadn't been even phased by any of the words that came out of Blairs mouth.

" Look Serena I'm sorry, I just don't want you getting over your head again and causing more trouble for yourself. Your family just needs and new start just like Ben does. For your sake and for his…let it go." Blair would shake her head moving to take a couple steps toward the center table that held the large vase of Peonies removing the card and opening it slowly while Serena watched her in a huff.

" Blair please, I'm just following what I feel is right and I like him." Serena would explain as she'd cross her long slender arms one over the other watching as Blair turned to remove the card from the bouquet.* Blair?"

"Hrm?"Blair would ask as she'd turn too look over the pink envelope glancing over it for a second and not being about to see what was inside it but it seemed rather awkward it was holding something else other than the usual messenger card in it." Serena I know how much you care about him or so you say but set him free before you cause him more trouble. What makes you think after the whole incident with Juliet that he's had a total eclipse of the heart? He could really be playing us all for fools the way that his sister did and I just don't want you to get hurt. Better safe with someone like boring old Humphrey. What happened to you and him anyways I thought you picked him over Nate and now you're going for Ben?"

"Total Eclipse of the Heart?" Serena would blink at the words from her brunette friends word feeling that maybe that Blair was keeping something from her but she shakes it off do to their debate over Ben," Please Blair, I have supported in every decision that came with you chasing after Chuck and every scheme to return to him please just be there for me on this one. Trust me I know what I am getting into." But Serena never does she always flies by the seat of her pants on every decision that she makes and be damned to the consequences." Besides what got you so interested in Dan and I? You always disagreed on everything possible that went with Dan. And I did but we came to an agreement that if we would try one more time that we would make sure that we were both ready and would not hold back Dan doesn't need me right now..Ben does."

"Well I see that you can't be thoroughly convinced just be careful." Blair would give her a stern look trying her best to be optimistic for Serena but she always had these troublesome love affairs no matter what they were always ending blowing up in her face or another heartbroken bachelor walking away into the sunset." Not true-entirely…just he's always been there for you Serena and maybe if you truly want him you shouldn't be giving him hope only to toss him aside when someone new comes that catches your fancy. I know you Serena you have shiny boy syndrome and it's not fair to him. Don't do that to Dan the way Chuck-is- with me." Letting out a sigh showing her guard broken down and for a second she had a little humanity where Humphrey was concerned. Maybe the Holiday had rubbed off way too much on her." Now if you'll excuse me I'm running late Everley has me running to W to make a new column to blog why graffiti pants are the worst invention known to fashion history and I can't be late."

Blair would finally be able to glance at the card removing the small card with a note on it and in familiar hand writing it'd say,"** I'm sorry", **with a ticket to the cinema hiding underneath the notes but she doesn't take that out with Serena standing in front of her. Behind Blair would be the sound of Dorota's footsteps and the Cooing voice of her daughter Anastasia. Serena would look over toward Blair looking once again to her annoyance but Blair did have a good point did she always toss boys aside quickly with the hopes to test Dan to make sure that he'd be right their ready to take their place without question or protest.

"Alright Blair…I'll do my best but Dan and I are nothing like you and Chuck. Who sent you flowers?" noticing Blair's obvious uncomforted movements with Serena watching her she'd admit defeat." Alright so then I will see you later for dinner right? Or are you off planning with your minions again for another night out?"

"Dorota my coat please," Blair would look back toward Serena picking up her black clutch that matched the black and white hounds tooth sweater with the high necked frilly collar dropping it into her clutch before pulling her arms into the sleeves of her canary yellow pea coat and hugging it to her form as she buttoned up." Don't wait up, I have a lot of planning to do if I am to take down the other interns and besides I am sure you'll be too occupied with Mr. Donovan to miss me. Your right you aren't-so don't make the same mistakes we did. Dorota my phone." giving her friend a knowing smile not wanting to fight and knowing that she had to hold her tongue at times when it came to Serena's relationship choices in the end she always did what she wanted leaving everyone else to pick up the pieces.

"Alright Blair see you later then." a sigh of defeat crossing the blondes lips before she'd watch as Dorota handed off Blairs phone ," Anastasia promise not to go searching for prince charming and use your heart rather then always your head. In other words boys are icky…"Serena would giggle as Blair would move to walk out.

Blair would let out a sigh heading off in the direction of the elevator letting out a uncomfortable sigh as she'd finally be able to examine the note with a careful glance noticing the writing on it and recognizing it at once. She'd walk into the elevator pushing the down button and finally removing the written note that matched the card and a fresh cinema ticket. The note reading as follows.

"_**I'm sorry, come to the cinema with me like we planned. –D" **_

_Eyeing over the card with a careful glance she could do nothing but shake her head," You win this round Humphrey…I hate to admit it."sighing as she waited for the elevator make it's way down toward the main floor as she tried to consider what her next move was. She couldn't waste a perfectly good movie even if she had to admit that he was perfectly adequate company Dan had to prove himself worthy of her talking to him. He'd broken her trust even if it was a phony friendship he'd really disappointed her and she just couldn't understand why she wasn't able to brush it away so easily._

_**~Let's see what this chess game holds for our players with Waldorf the Queen and Humphrey the Knight can these two come to terms with their game of chess or will one fall before they can even win the game. We just can't get enough of how much these two seem to be crossing each other's paths and without the distraction of those famous blonde tresses is there a invisible line that binds them and they have been to blind to see it. It's no longer a game about Black and White Readers. Who shall win out as bitter enemies or will the forfeit so that they can really experience what it means to be friends. Till next time Readers~XOXO**_


	2. Mr Brightside

Chapter Two: Mr. Brightside.

Dan was continuing to pace outside of the cinema waiting for Blair really considering he thought that she wasn't going to even show up. It was dark out and he expected that Everley had decided to keep her longer, maybe he was even delusional into thinking that Everley was disguised as lady luck wanting to screw him over and make him wait like idiot. All he needed next was to have Vanessa come back into town from her parents demanding that he explain himself for even considering going to another movie with Blair Waldorf of all people. He'd many a times in High School compared her to Shakespeare's shrew just waiting to rear her ugly head and make his life miserable for the sheer pleasure of it. Really that wasn't fair speaking of which in these four years he'd seen a side of her that she had even rarely showed to Serena and he learned to catch those small moments of her humanity…even her vulnerability when no one else was looking.

He was just hoping for a Brightside in the end of this tunnel and not look like a complete idiot. He'd even made sure to wear an annoying red flannel shirt to have her at least point out his sense of fashion gauge her into speaking with him. He knew that he really should have had a stiff drink before even deciding to dare to be standing in the darkness like a fool. Dan would stare at his watch tapping on the glass to make sure that he wasn't seeing things and that this all would be for nothing. He'd put all this into great thought he even paid off the theatre in Brooklyn to let the two of them watch the movie alone with no distractions and pretend that they could actually see a movie without prying eyes. Shaking his head he thought it all over once more before shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking on his heels frustrated that he had gone to all this trouble. What was he so nervous about after all? Oh yes the fact one that he'd spent a good bit of his allowance courtesy of Lily to have the theatre all to himself and secondly this was Blair Waldorf and he was trying to impress her. Wait? Why was he doing this maybe because he cared more about their friendship then he let on. Deep down she'd been the very person he'd gone to when he had troubles and vice versa…he was starting to see the goodness in Blair. Looking back down at his watch once more before letting out a low growl only to have his anger interrupted by a familiar voice and the click of heels against the pavement heading straight in his direction.

"Daniel Humphrey are you really wearing that?" Blair would shake her head as she'd eye the curly haired boy dressed in loose jeans,sneakers that resembled skater shoes, his black leather jacket, another grey flannel shirt left open of course with a black under armor shirt peeking through and an ugly whool sweater.

"Well good to see that you didn't decide to stand me up Waldorf…and you took a cab. Wow? You feeling alright?"he'd ask as he'd watch her stand before him in her obvious annoyance but all he could do was smile.

"Really Brooklyn I thought that this would be a little bit less inconspicuous then bringing the car down and stopping here. We both have reputations to up hold at least and besides this way we don't run into anyone we know. Though I doubt anyone from the Upper East Side is going to go rushing to see Metropolis at a drop of a hat. Just because we are seeing a movie together doesn't mean in any way we are friends. Besides I needed to make sure that I didn't run into Serena falling over her former…teacher..the man's an ex-con not the sort of man you bring home to the folks."rolling her eyes as she made her way straight for the doors of the small cinema and making her way inside scrunching her nose at her obvious displeasure of the theatre he had chosen for their outing." Coming Humphrey or are you just going to continue to stand there?"

" I'm at your service my liege will I be catering to your every whim tonight to get back into your graces or should I just revert to being on my guard as per usual?" Dan would ask with that goofy nervous smile plastered across his lips as he'd rub the back of his neck nervously feeling rather warm in her presence." You too hiding out from Ben and Serena? I can't believe my Dad was talked into by Serena into letting him stay at the loft."

Shaking her head as he'd ask if she was hiding out, Blair was really just biding her time for now and considering her options she wasn't sure what this little outing with Dan was supposed to mean but at least he gave her someone to talk to. Her minions were hopeless they would defy her in a moment's notice if she showed any sort of weakness she'd already been there and done that with Jenny never would she do it again.

"Two Seats Humphrey. Two.* holding up her fingers so that he would catch her drift before handing her ticket toward the ticket boy before heading in the direction of their theatre." I never hide…besides I said it once and I'll say it again you Humphreys are blinded by blondes. It's like you lose your heads when any golden hair comes your way, exhibit A. Both the Van der Woodsen women and exhibit B. Jenny. I rest my case."

"Well that isn't really fair Waldorf what are you saying I should be looking for a brunette instead? It's a proven fact that there is strictly no difference between whether a man is sexually attracted to blonde's over Brunettes it's simply a fallacy really. "he'd say as he'd hand over his own ticket before heading straight with her down toward their Theatre.

"Of course you'd know silly facts like that."Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms in disgust as he tried to rationalize. "Do not forget you still owe me twenty, you haven't proved anything no matter what happens you'll always be right there like the rest of us to pick up after Serena and the sooner you recognize that **we** can move on."

We? Those words repeated in his head as he'd follow after watching as she'd move aside for him to go to the concession stand to get for himself a bag of popcorn and a soda.

"Want anything?" he'd ask innocently enough as he'd watch Blair's eyes dangle over the concession board knowing that anything she really wanted wouldn't be approved by the Eleanor Waldorf Diet plan and Blair didn't trust herself with bingeing on too many snacks that were bad for her. She'd after all been using Lady Godiva as a substitute to her loneliness since she practically tried to toss Humphrey aside like last year's Manolo blahniks.

"Just a water."she'd nod in agreement even if she salivated with the thought of cheating her diet for once and asking for French fries. It was a quirky menu for the cinema but this was Brooklyn full of its Boho and Artists it sure did know how to indulge in the fine parts of American fast food cuisine.

"A water, popcorn, fries and a coke please." he'd say before holding out a twenty toward the teenager behind the stand before moving with her after toward the movie theater.

"Ew are you really going to eat all that?"her features would scrunch up in disgust and a tinge of jealousy that he like her other male friends even Serena were able to eat whatever they wanted without consequence.

"Not without help…come on I know how much you like fries and besides who am I going to tell. The world isn't going to freeze over if a Waldorf has one fatty by product."

She'd frown as they would make their way finally into the theater and she would look around to see that no one else was in the cinema with them. She guessed maybe that they didn't enjoy the same quality of films that they did or maybe it was just a slow night it was anyone's guess as she tried her best to rationalize what was going on.

"I'll think about it."shrugging her shoulders as she'd move toward a nearby chair, looking over it with disgust because the seat looked like it had seen better days and it really needed to be tarred and feathered before being committed to firing squad as far as Blair was concerned."You're kidding right Humphrey?"

"Just sit down…here if it makes you feel better." He'd put his food onto a nearby seat and stick the drinks he'd balanced under his arms into the cup holders." Feel better?"he'd ask as he'd moved to remove his jacket and scarf putting it down onto her seat before helping her out of her coat.

"Much better though I may have to burn my jacket sadly after this little venture," pursing her lips as she'd put up two fingers for him to stay two seats away from her but he would agree in his usual fashion making his way toward the two seats away only to his dismay to see gum on the seat."Well not there…"he'd shuffle toward the other side of her and the other two seats aside was a broken chair before looking back toward her in his dismay.

"Ow Humphrey that was my foot!" batting at his shoulder in his passing before he'd moved to settle in the seat next to her feeling defeated but really he'd planted the gum and coaxed her into this aisle for their benefit," Fine just don't breathe on me."

" Don't worry I'm not going to give you halitosis I do brush much to your surprise Blair." Snickering at her comment because they were always like this with one another and he couldn't help but laugh as the room starts to go dark and the room is left with just the two of them.

"Really now? Are there any other hygienic needs that you are going inform me about in this little get together?" she'd turn and look about the room as the dazzling silver, grey and white played fabulously against her features as she noticed that there was no one in sight of the theatre. "This isn't a date is it?"

Her eyes blinking out of curiosity that there isn't anyone else around them and it would seem that the two are alone watching a German foreign film with subtitles and aren't a bit queasy at the sight of one another. It seemed maybe she had underestimated the lengths that Humphrey would go to make her feel that he was actually trying to be her friend and at least make it better between them. She just couldn't really get over the fact that they were alone in a theatre together, no gossip girl, no chuck and definitely no Serena to whisk them away to distract them. No they were perfectly alone and a little bit deep down that frightened her she just couldn't explain it.

"No, I thought that this would be a good chance for us to talk…and since the only thing I could think really about was watching a movie I thought it was a safe bet. Why d-did do you want this to be a date?* almost narrowing his eyes in confusion and bewilderment as he cocks his head back mumbling frantically like he usually did when he was nervous." Unless you want this to be a date that is cool too but frankly…I didn't want to-."

"Enter foot in your mouth right now."she'd grumble as she'd look back to him trying her best not to feel like she'd just been duped by Daniel Humphrey into coming to a movie on her own. It wasn't like she expected him to try anything with her and she did kiss him after all. No she had to put it aside. "Your mumbling again…and no I don't want this to be a date…I'm just surprised you went through the effort just with the flowers and us being alone I can't help but wonder if that was what you had in mind. My mistake."

Reaching out for a French fry she'd pop it into her mouth savoring the taste and wishing she hadn't just said that really to him of all people.

"No that's not what I mean Blair and I hope you liked the flowers. I just well it was my way of handing the proverbial olive branch except with peonies and theatre tickets." Not to mention he'd spent some of his allowance on making sure they could be alone he could understand why she would think it was a date.

" Thank you for the flowers Humphrey but truthfully you didn't have to go to the trouble I already forgave you. It was a nice thought."she gives him a genuine smile.

As she'd relax into the movie for now it didn't matter that they had been at their throats only weeks ago over W it just mattered that he'd been there for her lately when she needed a friend and she could understand he needed the same in her. Even if they didn't say it allowed they had become friends when neither was looking for it because strange but true they cared what the other thought. They just didn't speak of it in front of pleasant company because they knew each would be branded with a scarlet letter from either side condemning their un-foreseen friendship.

"Really? Well your welcome will you keep your arm off my arm rest?"he'd ask teasing as she'd obviously began to settle comfortably and begin to watch the movie.

"Not a chance Humphrey."her smile didn't fade as she'd looked to the movie truthfully all through the movie she didn't even mind that they accidently brushed their hands against one another's trying to get popcorn or eating French fries or snuggling up in the cold theatre.

**~Everything was perfect. It gave them some small hope that the future wouldn't be so glum as long as they recognized that they could be themselves with one another when no one else was looking. It was a comforting feeling to be themselves and no matter the choices they had made they wouldn't change it for the world. Theatre, popcorn and sweet snacks maybe their was hope that they could be friends with out the Upper East side breathing down their neck. One can only dream.~ XOXO**


	3. Here's Looking at You Kid, Bad News Bass

Chapter Three: Here's looking at you kid, Bad News Bass...

It had been two days since she had even spoken with Dan and now she was enjoying a cup of tea with Nate and Chuck while he pondered his next move against the Thorpes. What mattered most of all is that no matter what happened she could not get over the Goose bumps that she had around Chuck it was like that old feeling you can never forget past loves knowing that they marked your heart where others had never before. Pushing a hand through her dark hair as her red painted lips would purse in frustration as she would bring the porcelain red tea cup toward her lips. Even so with the pounding in her heart; being so close to Chuck she could not bear the thought of trying to ignore Dan's texts for sure if she did then he had suspect once more that she was angry with him and that would be farther from the truth. As she would move to sit up she hears this somewhat annoying ringing in her ears and she cannot help but be disturbed from her dream-like state.

"Blair? Blair?"called a dark and frustrated voice only to be matched by dark brown eyes as he would look back toward letting out a frustrated sigh as he would moved to press down on his jacket waiting for her response.

"Hrm?"her lips pursing as she would awaken from her dream-like state to notice Chuck's annoyance and Nate looking like a deer in the head lights among his two friends.

" Did you hear we needed to make up a good plan to get the Thorpes to play into my hand." a dark straight brow raising as he would look her over in his frustration concerned where her head was.

"Don't look at me that way the both of you."She'd press the cup toward her lips once more before moving to stand." It's Everley she needs me again…duty calls. "a fake smile pressing toward her lips as both Chuck and Nate looked on her in their confusion.

Sitting up she would move to stand from her seat, pressing down the black vintage sweat dress with a crinkle neckline, sleeveless with a red leather belt and red Louis Vuitton peep toe leather heels and black floral stalking. Her mind was elsewhere but no matter what happened it seemed that she had a mind of her own which called her to remember that she needed to think on other things then Dan Humphrey. Even if it was a lie she thought that at least she could figure out the need to procure a good sound sense of mind to get Daniel Humphrey…no Brooklyn out of her head. They had shared a lonely holiday working on what it meant to see the world as a perfect bubble without their exes and propriety breathing down their necks.

Both Chuck and Nate would stand in frustration since obviously Blair had her duties to W but also at the same time they felt let down that their fearless leader would leave them to conquer alone. Chuck also knew that when Blairs mind was interrupted away from her usual devious plans it meant that something big was coming like a change in the wind and only Blair had control over it.

"Blair I know that Everley is working you hard but maybe you should consider at least giving us your usual words of wisdom. You know something much better then divide and conquer."Nate's voice is low that usual tenor voice tried its best not to show worry as he spoke.

To Blair she always called this voice Nate's worried tone and she could not help but smile at his voice. When they were younger she used to tease him and tell him he would be a terrible liar should he ever decide to be a politician and that'd he would have to end up hiring her to do his publicity to make sure he did not accidently discredit himself. He was the spawn of the Van Der Bilt line so that meant that he would be destined to fall into the path of politics in some measure but that is another story and she thought it was cute that he was worried.

"Don't worry I will figure what she wants and then you will have me all to your selves." Her voice is cute and high pitched as she looks among both men with a smile and almost a sing song tone in her voice."Then you will have your girl and I will get done proofing the articles for W done. It's one big win."

Rising from his chair, buttoning his jacket with one fluid movement and brushing his tie in place his brown eyes would look on Blair curiously trying to figure out what was up with her. Chuck knew when she has that sound in her voice she was scheming or she had met someone. The latter of the two interpretations of her tone of voice worry him but maybe that's because for so long he'd been with her off and on playing this game of love but he knew Blair. She was once _his _that had to count for something.

"Is there something a matter?" Chucks eyes narrowing as his smooth voice dropped an octave as he'd move to follow after her toward the elevator calculating his every step gently as he trailed behind her."I can't help but think your distracted."

"Distracted? What do you expect Chuck? I'm working at W Everley is running me thin and I have a host of interns to conquer. I'm totally stressed, besides don't you have an heiress to be seducing? Use your talents Chuck, I have every faith in you and I'll make sure I'll be there with the tissues for her once you've finally broken her heart and sending her back to her second class city. Chicago is made of mobsters and pizza it's no match for a New Yorker like you." Teasing him with a bit of sass in her steps as she'd make her way straight into the elevator, pressing the down button and just thinking he was being silly. "And Nate doesn't be a stranger you still do owe me and Serena a visit. Don't have too much fun without me."

The doors would close in front of her leaving Chuck and Nate a bit puzzled at the sight of their brunette friend wondering what was making her so happy. He just hadn't seen that fire in her eyes in a while and it concerned him a bit. There was a tinge of jealously in those copper brown eyes as he watched his ex leave with that fire in his eyes that he hadn't seen a while. Even Nate shivered at that smile out of fear that whatever was making her so happy he hoped wasn't going to let her down. One way or another the men in Blair's life always let her down leaving her to fall back into that coat of porcelain charm waiting for that perfect man to come galloping in to cut down the dead beat lovers. It seemed that even though their usual group always ended up saving Serena from her wild expeditions only to have them pick up the pieces but it was Blair who needed saving as of late. Nate and Chuck had always loved Blair and would save her if she let them. Now they were on their guard hoping that her new amour wouldn't be biding his time to break her heart; if only they knew that man was the boy she'd always believed she hated.

Nate and Chuck would look toward each other once more letting out a breathe in unison before looking back to the doors closing waiting for her to be out of ear shot.

"Why is my head telling me W has nothing to do with that smile?" Chuck asked as he'd move from Nate going over to look for something a little stronger to calm his nerves.

"Because you know as well as I do that whatever is making Blair think twice about plotting has made her fall hard. What does Dan call it Smitten?" Nate would say with a snicker as those bright blue eyes would sparkle at the thought of Chuck being jealous.

"Please Nate, you know that name is forbidden in my presence." Shaking his head as he'd move to pour himself a glass of whiskey while Nate smiled like a Cheshire cat at his friends dismay.

"Ah your jealous…cute."Nate would say with a smile as he'd walk back toward his room trying his hardest not to laugh.

Meanwhile Blair in the elevator would be texting Humphrey; she was feeling rather odd about the fact that he of all people was making feel like the impossible was possible. She just hoped that he wasn't going to let her down again and she was glad for sure that no one had caught wind about their special _movie_ _dates._

_The text would read as follows,"__**H, meet you at the coffee shop and please don't be late. You know how much I hate waiting.-W." **__She'd wait patiently for a response as she waited for the elevator to come to a halt._

_Reply from Dan,"__** W- I wouldn't think otherwise. Are the code names really necessary? Or your afraid to have your phone confiscated in the next twenty four hourse?-H"**_

_Reply from Blair," __**H- Really now, don't try and be cute. It doesn't suit you. You know how much I hate repeating myself, so don't let me down.-And it's necessary don't question it roll with it.-W."**_

_Reply from Dan,"__** W-Yes I know you well, please don't say accents are going to be involved in our coffee outing or going incognito? I'm afraid I'm no good at it war games.. Right-O see you then.-H."**_

___The last text presented with a roll of her eyes but for Blair she can't help but smile at least the two were getting along and being civil that's what Serena always wanted. In the end it just matter how civil they would be they just hoped that their exes weren't going to come crashing down on them and spoil their fun. Thank heavens that it's still young in the games that these two were playing and it was still so innocent. Just hope that no matter which path these two head they aren't blinded by the Upper East sides pressures. _

_ Trouble Bass you may be losing your girl to the one man you hate most of all. Let's just hope you and Serena stay occupied by your own loves for a little while so that they can figure out what they are really doing. Till next time…here's looking at you Readers-XOXOX_


	4. Undisclosed Desires

Chapter Four: Undisclosed Deires.

Propriety dictated that Daniel Humphrey among all people was bound to his own moral code and the belief that he should be civil with the world of the Upper East Side even among all the trouble it has brought. He wished to enlighten himself above his past assessments of those in the upper-class and forget the sins that tainted his fingers from assessing some as soulless beings. Above all else he would hope that he is able to rub off the dirty scheming and plotting to ascertain a better interpretation of the one known as Blair Waldorf. As Rufus had stated once it is better to find out what was below the service and why they acted in a certain manner before passing over all judgment.

Now as he sat in the coffee shop on his third cup of coffee waiting for her to come he considered what it he was doing. Blair Waldorf was a packaged deal and because of this notion she had flaws as he did, he'd seen the pain in her eyes when she'd been hurt many times by former lovers and he was starting to understand what a contradiction she is as a human being. He did see that she was considered to a great being that he had the liberty to be in her presence and saw her as a considerable foe. Currently he never wished to accost her again in the hopes that he would be able to win her over as a friend and a companion of sorts. He had yet to consider the necessary needs to awaken any feeing that the young woman he was meeting would become a far cry from just innocent. He had yet to consider his true feelings, even to merit her own feelings but there was still a kiss to discuss above all else.

His attentions would be passed aside with the resemblance of a long legged blonde making her way into his peripheral vision. As always he considered her movements with a careful glance studying the air that flowed around the goddess that was Serena and marked his mind that she was a common distraction from the problems that plague his mind. No matter the choices that overcame him; he understood that in some manner she was slowly removing that golden glow he'd once been in awe of and now saw her for her flakey nature.

" So this is where you've been hiding Rufus said you've been difficult to find lately.."Serena would smile as she'd take a couple steps toward him noticing his general glum nature of late."May I sit or you expecting someone?"

"Expecting." His nature is cold maybe because once again she has placed him into another of her trist's ignoring the fact that her love affairs always end up condemning those around her to their displeasure and leaving her never completely learning her lesson.

"Dan doesn't be that way please, he needed a place to stay and Rufus offered what did you expect me to do?" Serena would stand their frozen once again being lectured by another of her friends. The same as Blair had done earlier the same week.

"To learn your lesson but like always you have yet to do so. Whatever your planning leave me out of this Serena and my family. He can stay but don't expect me to be friends with another your boyfriends only to save face for later when you decide to dump him and move on to a new victim.* he'd move to stand before he even notices that he is doing so; even her sucking up her crocodile tears had yet to phase him.

"Dan-Your not being fair."Serena would stand dumbfounded by his words and just stood there taking in his truthful verbal abuse knowing well and good that there was a tinge of truth.

"Please Serena just save it." He'd exclaim in his great haste as he picked up the awaiting coffee cup for his guest that he'd only received soon before Serena's arrival and picked up his own.

"Dan your-He's a good man why doesn't anyone else see it?" Serena would protest before making her way toward the door not wishing to continue her argument with Dan unaware that he was following suit as she exited the coffee shop.

" All good men have their limits Serena and I have finally found my own. "he'd whisper toward her before moving down the opposite path to clear his head and in hopes to find Blair on her way.

Serena just stood there in her own frustration and defeat at the fact that Dan was of all people the last person she thought would be so hard on her but in fact her knew her better then anyone. For all Serena's judgments of her mother she was falling under the same flight path; dodgy men and pulling everyone under her games of platonic relationships. The apple didn't fall from the tree she just had yet to see it.

It was not soon after the great blow up between the two exes and Serena's departure that she is seen watching from a far. She'd been standing across the street trying to get up the courage to head into the coffee shop. When Serena leaves she can't help but shake her head feeling once more Serena was going to be the only thing that Dan would have on his mind and Blair always thought she could never compare to the blonde Beauty. With the click of her heels she'd make her way over toward Dan letting out a deep breath noticing that he was still holding two coffee cups in his hands.

"Dan. What did Serena want?"Crossing her arms in front of her chest getting ready to prepare for the worst that maybe Dan was still holding a torch for Serena and was going to let her down gently.

"What does she always want, she came to try and convince me about Ben. I know she cares for him but it wasn't right for her to trick my Dad into letting him stay at the loft. I don't know what to do anymore really. Please can we just talk about something else…this was supposed to be a fun night and try to relax away from the pressure of everyone else. How did your lunch go with Chuck and Nate?" Dan would ask as he'd hold out the coffee cup toward her.

"Humphrey you don't have to be so damn polite. Its alright if you wanted to see Serena before I came out. I know how important she is to you. You don't have to try and save my feelings we're just friends." Giving him that weak smile that Blair was known for when she tried to save face." I'm not pretending neither should you. The lunch went well they needed me to put my stamp of approval on the eventual take down of Thorpes' daughter but of course I got beckoned in by Everley for another bloodletting at my expense."

"Come on Waldorf that's not what I'm doing. I wouldn't have asked you out if I was just trying to be polite I generally enjoy your company much to the dismay to you I am sure. "he'd say teasing giving her that cheesy grin of his feeling that the fates were going to shoot him with a lightning bolt to serve him right for choosing to be in wonder of Blair without being cohered first.

"Did that hurt to say that Humphrey?" she'd ask as she began to walk with Dan to their unknown destination." Where are we going again?'

"Come on it's a surprise. And no one is more surprised than me or am I another work of charity for your Blair?" Dan would smile as he'd head with her in the direction of the loft slowly deciding there was one place at least that Serena and Ben wouldn't decide to find themselves in.

" No charity isn't the word I'd give you per say but I still have time to change my mind." She couldn't help but smile after all she could not deny that she liked being with him.

Dan was starting to become worthy of her attentions but she had yet to announce it aloud. It was something she wasn't ready to do just yet and it seemed the same for him as well. They had to consider what they were doing carefully and understand that they would have to overcome the repercussions that would wish to separate the two of them. It doesn't take them long till they are at the small gallery owned by the Humphrey's and Dan let's her in telling her to close her eyes for now.

"Blair just close your eyes."Dan would say in a calm whisper even though there was a hint of annoyance in his words.

"You're not going to succumb me to looking at the humdrum artists of Brooklyn are you because you know I only prefer the classics and it'd just be a waste of my time. Contemporary artists are just sucking on the genius of greater men then themselves and just efficiently copying them rather than creating new things of substance." Blair would fire back as she'd wait for Humphrey to escort her inside." I have been here many of times Dan you don't need to go to all the trouble."

Blair can't help but grimace at the thought of walking into the Humphrey Gallery and being blinded with only Dan to leader her. She just hopes after all that Dan isn't going to send her running straight into a wall to film it later and send it via gossip girl. She had enough embarrassments for one week she didn't need any more. Dan leads her to the main hall of the gallery turning the corner around a large wall that has the plaque name for the gallery and behind it is waiting a small sofa bed and a movie projecting on the screen. He'd sit her down on the sofa for now before moving to turn on the music and a familiar musical toon known for it's gayety. It was also one of the few musical's that Blair saw complete substance in called **Gigi **which was adapted from a novel of the same name. For now she waits patiently as Dan scrambles about to make sure everything is in order before walking back to her.

"Open your eyes, now I know it's not a theatre but I thought at least that it'd be somewhere to get away and you don't have to worry about someone catching us in the act of watching a movie. I even have my own chair so I am sufficiently two seats away. "grinning at thought of pulling all this together without any repercussions he just hoped Blair liked it.

"Wow, I'm impressed are you trying to woo me with movies or you up to something devious because this is a little strong for even you." even if Blair wants to she can't wipe that smile off her lips he's slowly beginning to return some piece of mind to her and she can't help but feel a little smitten.

"Maybe the latter of the two would you hold that against me Waldorf?"he'd ask saying her name with a bit of a smile as he'd move over toward her taking a seat on the couch next to her with a bowl of popcorn as the movie began to play.

"Now I'm a bit scared Humphrey why are you doing all this?"she'd ask honestly enough all his advances were starting to scare her and she couldn't sort what to feel.

"Because I want to and I like to do nice things for my friends. That so hard to understand Blair?"her name rolling off his tongue so easily but it wasn't in a general sound of frustration like it usually was not it was calm and gentle." Not everyone has a motive all the time; I enjoy the time we've been spending and I thought this would solve our problem with being seen together. I know that you'd probably be ashamed to be seen with me so this solves all our dilemma's."

"Dan it'll never work." she'd state as she'd place a hand on his just wanting to let him down gently and wishing that he would just understand that it wasn't as simple as he claimed it to be." Why in every love story is the girl poor who wins her prince can't the girl be the rich one?"

She had an obligation as a woman of her upper class breeding to marry well, have two point five children and continue to be a great force in New York's elite. Daniel Humphrey complicated things maybe Rufus and Lily were the exception to the life style but it just couldn't happen twice and not in the same family. No Dan scared her through and through because he would complicate that dream she'd clung so deeply to enough that she wished to suffocate the life out of it until she got her way.

Dan couldn't help but smile a touch before looking back toward the movie that was projected on the screen wishing that he could prove her wrong. Tell her that dreams could come true and that it could work but he just didn't know if he was even that good of a lair.

"Your Blair Waldorf can't isn't in your vocabulary and besides it's not like either of have any great expectations. We both know that no matter what happens we both will ultimately be tempted by our exes and there is no way to deny it but it's our choice if we want to risk it or just deny any wrong doing." He let's out another sigh as he pressed his opposite hand shakily to her cheek wanting to remind himself that he should deny himself of this simple pleasure.

"You talk too much." It's all she can manage to say as she seethed with anger at the proposition that they just see where this goes and not worry about the complications that might occur but she doesn't shy away from his touch just watches him to make sure he isn't trying to fool her.

" Come on Blair, you know of all people what I say is true and if we can't fix it we'll just chalk it up to experience."Dan's trying to be sensible maube because he knows that neither of them want to be hurt and if they just act casually at least then they can get out unscathed," The girls always poor I guess maybe so that she can have someone save her from her circumstances it's that whole Damsel and Distress complex. It's just the general makeup of these fantastical romances of love."

"I don't want to be saved Humphrey, I'm just telling you that right now and whatever this is it won't work. It won't work. We can just continue to do whatever this is and be happy with out complicating it." Blair would explain in her own dismay that once again any feelings she wishes to indulge in with him she would have to push aside do to duty.

" I'm not asking to Save you Blair. Just asking you to watch a movie and let me keep your company." giving her a reluctant smile not wanting to allow himself to feel anything else just yet.

"Fine, just don't kiss me." Blair would say in a huff before looking from him and then to the movie that was projected on of the walls in the gallery.

" A little late isn't it Waldorf?"his smile remains as he watched her every movement for now considering her words and more then every wanting to disobey them.

It's in his nature to defy Blair Waldorf ever since he met her they have been playing this game of cat and mouse trying to show how much they disapproved one another. And he can't help but lean in to press his lips to hers as if compelled to do so by being enchanted by her dark eyes that betrayed her wants and needs leaving her to be lost in Dan Humphrey's lips. One kiss to not speak about was one thing and a second kiss meant there was something there. Now it was his turn to pick up and pretend nothing happened.

When her eyes open she sees that wicked smile across his lips torn between wanting to hit him and having her tongue tied so she just sits there in silence. What else was she supposed to do she enjoyed it but she wouldn't say so to give him the pleasure of being superior. No she wanted to think it over and not say a word but her mouth betrays her before long.

"Not funny Dan."she'd look back to the movie screen trying to ignore any pleasure that wanted to show on her features that she may have liked kissing him.

"We can't always do everything you like your majesty. "his voice is calm but there is a tinge of hurt because maybe it was a bit one sided he couldn't tell if she was being guarded or truly just wanted him as a friend.

The rest of the movie is sat in silence except for the awkward silence between them they can't help but succumb to what it means to just be lost into one another's company. With all the confusion they couldn't deny that they both felt something for one another and they were well away of it in the passing minutes of the movie as they kept stealing glances from one another. Before long they had both fallen asleep just exhausted with the sight of their exes and trying to deny what feelings were at the surface. For now the slumber on the sofa bed just in each other's arms dreaming of what they stated couldn't be. Together lost into dreamland safe and sound.

**~ To deny one's passions is said to deny one's self. It is to be considered that no matter the choices that Blair and Dan Make they must understand that what is underneath the service is true feelings and trying to hold up a guard can only last for so long. Take your bet's two kisses and neither has stated their affections. To have and to hold or to let denial win will only make them bitter friends~ Till next time. XOXO..**


	5. Come What May

Chapter Five: Come What May.

His fingers were would gently twirl through her dark curls as he snuggled close toward her under a warm fleece blanket and Blair's hand on his chest with her fingers drumming on his chest to the sound of her own heartbeat strumming in her ears. Gently he would open his eyes to notice her in exquisite slumber; it was hard to believe that Blair Waldorf could even look so peaceful without the need of plotting or scheming to give her such complete bliss. Gently he leaned in gently pushing a hand to bring a dark curl behind her ear a task that Nate had always stated that Blair would not let any man touch her hair unless he was her boyfriend. She was a hopeless romantic like he was even if he hated to admit he would been so wrong for claiming her to be a soulless creature here she was with him defying everything that defined their true natures.

Rustling slowly from her seat bright brown eyes would look on Dan's smiling face just sitting there in silence unsure what to say to him in the hopes that the words would just spring to life. They could not pretend anymore in a short glimpse of happiness before her. When he moves to push another strand behind her ear she cannot help but shutter gently under fingers. All he could do was smile as he sat there once more in wonder of the creature before him. She could not help but fear that this would be a dance even for her she would not be able to play. How could she make him succumb to her world; he would only seen part of the world that made them cower in the might of their friends and the Upper East Side. Could he really deal with her fragility and become the equal she was dreaming of.

" Blair?" Dan would whisper as he watched her trying to read her expression and feeling completely confused by her silence.

"Dan…I" She cannot sort out the words to say but she get's interrupted as his fingers curl together running his knuckles lovingly against her cheek."No one can know about this."

It was her basic instinct to get up and run when she thought that there was nowhere else for her to go but the arms of her best friend but she could not even tell Serena bout this. As she moved to pull aside the covers from their forms he would bring a hand to hold her wrist not wishing her to run away or ignore it.

"Blair do not do that. Do not run, do not make me chase after you. Ignore all that bull that comes from wanting your Price to be handsome blue blood and see it for what this is. I do not want to ignore it…if you want to hide it hide in front of everyone else but not me." His tone of voice is dark and passionate because he felt they were just fooling themselves pretending something was not there.

"Humphrey…don't please you and I both know it'd never work." She would say in her defense as she would pull away from him feeling completely helpless that she was sitting there trying to deny the emotions that bubbled to the service.

" I do not care. If you want it to stay secret Blair or you want to stop at any time tells me and we can but do not deny what your feeling. You do that with everyone else just do not do it with me." Dan would sigh in disbelief that these are the words coming from his mouth.

"I have to go-I promised Serena I would meet her for coffee." Blair would lie as she tried to stand in any means to get away from him and not have to face what was happening right now.

"Don't."Blair would stand slowly pressing a gentle kiss toward his cheek in passing as she would head in the direction of exit ready to retreat, sound the alarm and even catch her breath.

"Blair please do not do this."he'd make his way after her grabbing her hand in turn watching as she spun around to look back at him in her own dismay.

"How can you even suggest we do this Dan? After all we will have all the Upper East Side ready to place swords at our back and you will as soon turn back to our dear Serena when she would got tired of Ben. You and I both know its true and I should do the same-"her words are cut off by Dan as she would watch her once more curious glance of disbelief because once more she was falling into her better judgment rather than following what her heart said.

"What do the same to go running to Chuck after everything he has done to you?" Dan would shake his head in disbelief. " He should be so lucky but you cannot always lead everything by your head Blair. You have a strong will for sure and I would not wish to do anything to upset you but you have to admit it. We kissed twice and you cannot deny that these things have happened."

"You and I are the only ones who have proof of such things and if you say otherwise I will deny it."her anger showing as she would turn her anger back toward him as she would moved to snatch her hand away."After everything that you have had Serena do to you and still you would return to her. You will make bitter ridiculous fools of us. We shall end up resenting one another for our situation shall give way to controversy. Why do you ask this of me?"

Dan would watch over her in bitter frustration wishing no longer to confine his feelings that he had been denying all along. He just could not understand why she was being so stubborn and returning herself to the passed deeds of her sixteen year old self. For Dan he was in fear that she should act this way but all his suspicions would be correct and he also understood that she was speaking out of fear. Blair always did recoil when her feelings were found out or she would feel that she is trapped in between torment and her great duty as a woman of breeding.

"Do not change the subject and act if your need to choose your own duty to everyone else. Your Blair Waldorf you make the rules not them. Please just consider it Blair…there is no hope in denying it. If you choose to make bitter fools of us then do so but don't be grudge me because you cannot admit to your feelings."Dan felt the twist of the knife as she continued to make this all so much harder for the two of them.

If they were to be damned for their feelings then they should let it occur at their own accord and not be punished because of the frustrations of the Upper East Side. In all her faults Blair had considered everything that he was saying and took in in carefully. He was correct she was always hoping to bring the UES to it's knees and leaving it at her beck and call but she always felt she had to adhere to their rules and games.

"Please Daniel; be sensible and understand that we should adhere to the rules we are fated to be condemned to. You know as well as I do your Serena's and I am Chucks. You can't try and conduct us both to be required gamble on chances that will never be. I despise you for even thinking of it and if you say it aloud again I shall…well I shall never forgive you."she'd lash out as she'd take a couple steps forward as she'd bat at his arm violently enough to let out her frustrations.

"Come what may I rather be a fool then worry about what everyone expects us to do and I would not wish to disappoint you in any manner. Blair I just do not wish you to think badly of you but you should consider not being so silly. Just promise me you'll think about it."pleading as he'd run a hand across her cheek only to feel her dip her head into her hand out of instinct.

" Your placing me on a high wire only to let me fall and be the mockery of the Upper East Side. If it'll ease your mind I shall think of it but don't make me make you any promises I cannot keep."She'd lean in pressing a kiss into the inside palm. "Come what may of all this-I enjoy your company but do not let us be damned for our feelings. Now I must go before Serena suspects something."

"I promise to not make you make any promises you cannot keep."he would shutter gently at the feel of his lips in the inside of his palm only to let go of her cheek out of great sadness.

Removing herself from his company was a bit sad but she didn't wish to make any greater of a scene from herself for now she gave him a good smile before heading out of the gallery. With the Quickest amount of haste she pulled on her over coat and covered over her clothes from the night before. It was a wonder what to consider about her own feelings but she did not wish to forsake her better judgment after all. Pressing her thoughts aside for now she would hail herself a taxi heading for the penthouse.

Not long after Blair is scene retreating from the Humphrey loft that a Gossip Girl Blast is sent out. The blast reads as follows,"_**Well readers it would seem while Serena is in Blissful love with her ex-con boyfriend mommy dearest is biding her time and looking down on her daughter's new boy toy. Careful Lily you shall only push her further into his arms. Meanwhile Chuck is schmoozing with the Thorpe's to restore his father's company leaving Lonely Boy and Queen B to their own devices. Some are meant to follow matters of the heart, others are awarded the courage to do what is right and others who remain hidden in the shadows who cause us greater frustration. I have it on good authority that the Queen and her Boy are keeping in good company. Careful Blair we wouldn't wish you to yield to a lonely heart."**_

** ~In hopes for the union of the minds it is in great earnest that this writer wishes only for the best and to see that the struggles of the heart do not condemn them to their passions and fears. What is Lust without Love and what is passion without sorrow and I should only hope for a peace that comes with running between two lines doing what is proper and doing what your heart commands of you. Till next time readers.~ XOXO.**


	6. We Could Steal Time if Just for One Day

Chapter Six: We Could Steal Time Just for One Day

The distance was disgustingly frustrating for Dan, for now he sat in front of his computer eyeing over the contents of his paragraph. For so long he had been writing about his love story with Serena; it had helped him define his characters and get in touch with the complicated worlds of the Upper East Side and that of Brooklyn but it was always missing something. His dark brown eyes would become distracted at the sight of a nearby picture frame that Serena had given him with Blair and her in Paris enjoying the summer air. He was horribly distracted not by the beautiful blonde who was smiling uncontrollably; but by the brunette who was caught off guard by the camera pursing her lips as she tried to keep the French winds from claiming her dark curls and her beret. Only recently had he been memorized by her beauty, the demure fragile nature and the way that she hid behind her prideful socialite mask. He knew inevitably that he would have recognized the tragically beautiful nature that surrounded Blair Waldorf but it had been a long time coming. Maybe he had seen it all along; denying it because they were of two different worlds.

Every fiber of his being told him to deny his shaky concern for Blair, for him to find a way to return to his sanity would take him away from the decadent life that was the Upper East Side. It was her pleading that still rang true in his ears; even the way she spoke his name made him understand that she feared the worst should they both give way toward their feelings. Be damned with everyone else he could yield to his desires if she would let him but he wanted to spare her the shame. So long had he wanted to wipe away that smug smile she had when she was scheming and toiling with others lives, now only to have it wiped away with the proclamation that he had feelings for her. It was a funny thing in life indeed to think that one was hopeless to the affairs of love and even give way to the thought that cupid was laughing from a far at his own handy work. If only he could figure a way to solve both of their problems without the need to be found out or ashamed of how they acted around each other. No it was too shocking for the two of them to consider a world where both Dan and Blair existed without intrigue or skepticism.

Rising from his chair he would push the laptop screen down feeling as if he was being a hopeless school boy doodling his and Blair's names on the pages of his notebook. Dan would slowly begin to pace at the sight of his own demeanor shocking and bewildering him in one fair movement at the sight of his own reflection in the mirror adjacent to his desk. It was safe to presume while he burned his steps into the floor boards little did he know that Blair was feeling the same insecurities. Whatever could he do now but pace back and forth in the hopes that she felt the same only to be interrupted by the sound of nearby footsteps?

"Dan, you are going to wear out the floor boards the way that your moving." called a familiar voice as the door to the loft would close behind the speaker with one swift movement.

Turning to see who had entered the room only to be disappointed to see that it was in fact his roommate Ben. It was disagreeable for Dan the way that Ben assumed to see the loft as his new home now. It was also frustrating because while Ben was here Blair would continue to second guess any steps to fulfill their friendship or much else anything else that would make her show her feelings toward him.. All at once Dan cursed Ben for being the one who Serena had fallen in love with and for now keeping Blair away from him. It tore him in two to think that he had such jealousy over a man he barely knew and he hoped that he would be able to push these feeling aside but they remained pure and carnal at the surface.

"These floor boards have seen much worst for wear the way we Humphrey's like a burn our steps into them. What can I do for you?"He'd as curiously waiting for the man to scold him for the way that he had reacted to Serena at their meeting.

"I did not come for me Dan, I came for Serena, among all else she cares a great deal for what you say and you have caused her harm by your words. I do not expect you to like me Dan or to even trust me but I would rather that you at least be kind to her. She only wishes to please you and the rest of her friends. Seems both you and Blair have been very unfair to her. I-" Ben would cross his arms in front of his chest as he would look on Dan with frustration because he only wished for Dan to accept that Serena had made up her mind.

" I think I know Serena a fair share better then you. She is always quick to make her judgments of people and runs into everything with her eyes wide open. Do not pretend you know anything about her, all you know is the figment of Serena as a sixteen year old girl enamored by the first man who paid her enough kindness to give her the time of day and ignore the real problems she was hiding from." His words are much harsher then he expects them to be." How long are the both of you are going to fool yourselves into thinking that this will work?"

Ben's nostrils flare and his eyes widen at the cruelty of Dan's words as he takes a step foreword in anger, wishing to lash out at Dan but instead he closes the gap between them wringing his hands in annoyance.

"I know a great deal more than you think and you should not be so harsh with her. Serena is a many things but she is not as naive as both you and her friend Blair wish her to be. I trust her judgment and so should you. I would think for being with her for so long you would recognize when she is trying to be kind and sensible." Ben argued as he would make his way slowly toward Dan wishing to ignore his basic instinct to lash out physically rather than use his words to profit his defense of Serena's actions.

It is a second voice that catches Dan's attention before he moves to speak and it's the tone that catches him off guard. If only he was better prepared for the swift slithering tongue that had means to lash out at Ben and ignores any words that Dan wished to say his peace.

"You assume too much about Serena."called a female voice as the door would swing open silently and the clicking of expensive heels would mark against the floor boards," If you wished to say a word against me, you should better serve to say it to me rather than Humphrey. Men always think they know better than I about Serena but that is because they are so easily seduced by her charms. I do not assume anything about Serena that I do not have a firsthand knowledge of. Serena is true to have a mind of her own but hear me as plain as day, I will not see her hurt because both of you wish to deny speaking about what has brought the two of you to this point. In fact, it was your psychotic sister who was sent to chase after Serena because you saw her for your own wrong doing. Serena is my best friend and my sister; I think it foolish for you to presume that I will not protect her."

Always quick to defend Serena no matter what wrong doing she has done or what foolish choices she has made Blair tries to see the good in friend. No matter how jaded Blair is because of her time with Chuck Serena gives her the hope that there is some good out there and love exists even in its smallest measures. She is starting to see that with Dan but still she has yet to give completely way to those feelings for the sake of Serena. So long has she been a fool.

"Blair Waldorf…so we finally get to meet. I only meant to defend her but you both know as well as I do Serena's made up her mind. I only wish to ease things for her and she only wishes for both you to be there for her, no matter the circumstances. Leave Juliet out of this! What is done is done and if I could I would take it all back if I could." Ben did his best to plead his case but he could not help but shutter just as bit at the sheer force that was Blair Waldorf.

"Silence I beg of you, your wicked hot for teacher charms will work on Serena but that will not work on me. Spare me your pleasantries." Anger flushed across Blair's features as she gives that mouthy fake smile, trying her best not to stamp her foot against the floor." You've got one thing that is right for sure, both Humphrey and I will be at her side. No matter the case and you will be gone as soon as Serena finds a new charity case to set her eyes on. We have been spun around this merry go round many times before so do not expect to flatter yourself into thinking that your any better then the rest of the men Serena falls for.*her eyes splitting a second toward to Dan to mean no offense before looking back to Ben.* I will indulge her whims like I always do but; you should make sure that your exit from Serena will come in a timely manner. You're not fooling anyone to think that you've so quickly changed from your orange jumpsuit to civilian clothes. In the end you know as well as I do that you're not long for her. I suggest that if you care for Serena then you'll do what is right and leave her before you give her name to more scandal. She does that enough on her own without your help."

Dan just stands there in silence and awe that he has seen that wicked temper of hers a many of times and knows it better to stay out of her way or else to have her wrath marked on you next. Part of him wishes to giggle but he speaks up when he says his name.

"We only wish the best for Serena and wish for her protection. I know that you may see us harsh but you both will need to face things soon. "Nodding in his disapproval of the man before him understanding t hat he should better care for his own words.

"Is that some sort of threat?"He'd ask as he'd look eyes between Blair and Dan in his frustration at the feeling of being outnumbered," We shall have Serena decide for herself shall we? Now if you will excuse me."

If Ben had the best sense to shutter at the words of Blair Waldorf he would understand that she was always true to her word. No matter what she did she also did protect those she cared for even if she treated them harshly deep down she always does love her dear oldest and dear friends.

Taking a couple steps foreword his eyes would take a couple steps foreword the click of her heels digging into the floor boards as she walked with a heavy movement."It's not a threat, it's a promise and I always keep my promises. It was nice to meet you." Giving that wished smile matched with dark doe eyes looking back to him as she held her ground.

Dan would rub his neck in discomfort as he would rub the back of his neck in confusion trying to figure how t o state his own feelings on the matter. Even if he was so happy to see Blair he was a bit frustrated at the way she commanded everyone to see what was before their very eyes and yet she always denied her own basic instincts. For now he just nodded his head in understanding as he would watch Ben look between them before walking off toward his bedroom, closing the door behind him accidently leaving it open.

"Waldorf was that really wise?"Keeping his voice low as he would take a couple steps toward her in the he hopes that they could conceal their words from Ben's prying ears.

"Your whispers are annoying Humphrey. The man has a right to know that anything he says or does will not be over looked by anyone. He is a fool to think otherwise and her too. We owe it Serena to keep her best interest. Do not think badly of me for it, it had to be said and your too much of a coward to say otherwise:"turning with a click of her heels and turning toward the door in her frustration.

"Blair, don't…"*Dan would gently grab at her arm and pull her toward him forgetting that they had a watchful eye in their mitts."We both know that isn't true but we must have some tact in the matter. You speak as if the man is already tried and judged."

It would be foolish to say that Ben would not keep an eye out for Serena as he gently moved to push his door open to see the two close the distance between one another was curious to him. Serena had advised him that the two despised one another and much to his surprise he could only speculate maybe that was further from the truth. While his eyes looked between Dan and Blair with a curious glance he thought that maybe he could use it to his own advantage. He would slowly close the door behind him knowing well enough that even if their words were harsh they were only wishing to protect her and he would make sure that his own speculations would be heard.

"Dan not here. I told you I would think about it,. I have but first we should tend to Serena then I will give you my answer. Please?" Keeping her own voice low; she would move to yank him toward the door along with her in the hopes that she could confide in him without the need to whisper their every thought or use choice words.

"Alright but you do not make it any easier."Dan would make his way with Blair toward the hallway so that they could chat."We just need to be careful we have to consider Serena's feelings."

"I have and I will. Now I better go, I had hoped that we would be alone but I see that will escape us since Ben is around. Downstairs for dinner?"she'd ask with a hopeful smile.

"Alright I will order in. Anything in particular you would like for dinner?"He'd ask playfully.

"How about something bad for me…I promise not to wrinkle my nose and indulge for once just as long as you promise not to hold it against me." Blair would beam at the thought of being alone with Dan maybe it would not be so wrong to continue their little affair while no one found out they were safe for now.

"I'll do my best just do not be late." He would tease while his eyes drifted over her features trying to memorize every bit of her smile."How about making it for nine?"

"Sounds fine for me, I will let you know." She would press a gentle hand toward his cheek before moving away quickly in the hopes to not have them do anything else they might regret.

With Blair's departure Dan was left smiling smugly at the thought that they would at least be fine for now. Since they were always so careful what trouble could they be in? The blissful wicked happiness of being able to indulge in a child-like love affair and to the courage to partake of some sort of happiness is almost beguiling. It had been in the beginning to fulfill the loneliness but now they were able to sort it out as much more than that.

**Careful Queen B and Lonely Boy, we should shudder to think how the cards to your lovely castle will fall at your feet. Keep in mind we will all be watching during the meantime. ~xoxo.**


	7. Twice Upon Yesterday

Chapter Seven: Twice Upon a Yesterday.

It was 8:15pm and Blair was making sure that everything was in order wishing to look perfectly plain and comfortable. Something had changed in her that she had not been expecting and much else from Daniel Humphrey of all people. She had dressed down into a pair of comfortable blue satin fitted pants, a black and white striped fitted jacket with a ruffled pink short sleeved shirt underneath matched with baby pink stilettos. As she admired her own reflection she had yet to think on the consequences f the day and just the fact that soon she would be whisked away to a fantasy dinner. She would do her best to pretend it was a casual dinner but her excitement would be killed by the sight of Serena lingering in the door frame of their adjoined bathroom.

"If you have something to say speak up or forever hold your peace."Blair would say in her annoyance before taking a couple steps back from the mirror to look over her shoulder toward Serena.

"I heard that you and Dan were very rude to Ben today. Funny he thinks that you two are planning against him. This isn't another of you and Dan's match up's to run out the competition out of town is it?" Serena would ask coldly as she'd cross her long thin arms in front of her chest for now trying to sort out Blair's intentions.

"Listen to reason Serena if you won't at least he will. You know as long as he is around you both are going to ignore any thoughts of truth just promise me you'll think about it. And no Dan and I aren't entertaining any ideas of world domination over someone like Ben…just we are considering your needs even if you won't see them for yourself."

"Dan and I? We? What's come over the both of you. Not that I'm unhappy to see you getting along its just weird to see you both doing it of your own volition."Serena would cross her arms over her chest gently.

"Only words Serena don't change the subject. I just want you to be happy and you to really need to consider if he's worth putting a strain on the relationships you already have. Just don't make it about your school girl fantasies with your boarding school professor, I want you to really be falling for him for something other than a crush-"

"Please B. You're my friend and my sister but you do not to be my protector. "a sigh presses against her lips as she takes a couple steps away Blair and makes her way for the door where Ben was outside waiting for Serena.

"I'm sorry S, its just in my nature to take care of those I care for." Blair would turn his eyes back over

Ben would be waiting patiently his bright blue eyes looking from Serena and then toward Blair for now. He considered lately that with everything going on he could use to give her some sort of advice and help her figure out what she's speaking about. For now he'd be pushing forward his eyes glancing between the two," Serena will you let me alone with Blair for a moment."

"Play nice please." Serena would give that cute smile between Blair and Ben in hopes that the two would at least speak kindly but it was more that she was worried about Blair.

Once Serena has gone there would be a resounding sigh catching across Blair's lips in the hopes that whatever Ben had to say that it wouldn't be too dull. Gently she'd stand on her tip toes waiting for the sound of Ben slowly making his way into the door frame of a one Blair Waldorf. Taking it as a great imposition on his part she'd make her way forward toward her vanity picking up her clutch and her phone.

"What do I owe the honor? I thought that with Serena gone we could speak frankly and after all I don't wish you have a bad impression of me "Ben would speak up with a smile trying his best to be kind to Blair even though she had given him every opportunity to be less then gentlemen like toward her.

"I thought after Dan and I had put you through the ringer that you would be off back to Connecticut or at least that you and Serena had spoken up. "a sigh parts through her ruby painted lips as she'd make her way for the door slowly.

"That's just it…Serena and I will have the time to speak on such things but in the meantime don't you think Dan and you should stop ignoring talking as well?" Ben would stand his ground in front of the door for now trying to consider her reaction.

Blair couldn't help but feel caught off guard but she purses her lips and waves off his words not wishing to speak on it any further. It also brought her great annoyance that she might be found out by a common criminal and it frustrated her so. Letting out a heavy sigh she'd bring about that perfect smile in the hopes he couldn't see through her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dan and I are just friends. "said in the hopes that he wouldn't be able to consider the possibility that she would entertain such ideas in her head.

"Well for your sake and Serena's I hope that is true. I just wouldn't wish for anyone to be hurt. You are after all Serena's best friend and Dan…Well don't try and fool yourself for too long denial is a harsh poison." Ben would give her a nod before turning to hear the sound of Serena's voice calling him from down the corridor.

For now here she stands dumbfounded and frustrated at what might be the best words to say or think for that matter even feel. All she knows that if she is to be outed its by Ben Donovan of all people that brings a sickening feeling to her stomach and she wishes that she could say something else. For now what can she do but wish to call cry something else to come out. No she has to be brave and try to push any singular thoughts about Daniel aside from her mind. So slowly she takes her seat at the vanity table texting Dan in turn.

Text from Blair**," Can't make it got rushed with a Column for don't fret I should really be spending my time working…that's what really matters. I'll speak with you later-W." **It's a lie but she's a coward for even thinking that she wouldn't have to prove anything to him after all Dan wouldn't know she's in a lie…not for several hours maybe a day or two if she is lucky.

Reply from Dan,"**What's changed?-H**." The text would come straight like a knife into her heart and she can't even consider what to say in return.

Reply from Blair,"**Just leave it better eat before your fries get cold. We're just two different people.-W."** Promptly from her last text would be followed by shut off leaving Blair staring at her own reflection almost in frustration and tears.

Tears not at all for primarily for Daniel Humphrey but the fact that her own proper nature over took her need for happiness. It was Blair's own great pride that would take her over wishing her to do what is proper and good then really following her heart. She may spread the usual sonnets about love and the tasks required for one to be in love but really her proper breeding many times over took her. She always wished to do what everyone else thought right for her and she herself was still lost in what she wanted. It gave her the greatest dilemma because love itself was problematic and she had never promised Dan anything so there would be no hard feelings. She didn't know how wrong she was because Dan was unlike any other man she met he was a true gentlemen and he wouldn't let go without a fight.

**One Kiss would be ignored but two? No it could never be changed for after all this simply wouldn't do. Poor B loneliness was the one thing that Humphrey wished to cure and he would be doing that with the small moments with Blair if only she would let him. Careful B even if Serena's kisses would send a man into a dream world yours are bitter and sweet leaving a man yearning for a second taste. Seems you roped yourself into a mess if only you would learn to fall off that high white horse of yours.~ xoxo**

**~Till Next Time Readers~**

**The End**


End file.
